Maisie Frees the Dinosaurs/Eli's Death
This is the scene how Maisie frees all of the dinosaurs and escape the Lockwood manor, then Eli gets eaten by Rexy the T-Rex and destroys the Indominus Rex DNA sample goes in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World II: Fallen Kingdom. (We now go to the destroyed laboratory as the toxic smoke is getting worse as all the dinosaurs suffer) Sci-Twi: What's happening to them? Claire Dearing: They're all dying. - - - Tino Tonitini: We have to do something fast. Dr. Ancient: We have to save them all before they die. Owen Grady: Clare, be careful. We're not on the island anymore. (Claire presses all the buttons to open the cage and release all of the dinosaurs) Tino Tonitini: Now press the red button. (Claire was about to press the button but then...) Rex Ancient: Claire, wait! Owen Grady: Claire... you press that button there, there's no going back. Claire Dearing: We can't let them die. (Claire closes the button refusing to let the dinosaurs get out as they all watch in sadness see them all suffering. Just as all hope seems lost, then the red alarm turns into a green alarm and the door slowly opens. The heroes turned to see who open the door it was Maisie) Rex Ancient: Maisie! Shido Itsuka: You pressed the button! Tigrerra: But why? Maisie Lockwood: I had to. They're alive, like me. Human Fluttershy: She has a point. She did the right thing. Tino Tonitini: Then, I guess we'll have to live with dinosaurs. (The heroes are now surprised hearing Maisie's words and her actions saving the dinosaurs as all of the them runs to the exit. Now we go outside, we see Mills opens his car and was about to escape with the Indominus Rex DNA sample, then he and his men heard a noise from inside the manor. Suddenly one of the Pteranodons grabs one of his men and flies off, then it dropped him and crashes into his car hard and kills him. Then he and his last men sees dinosaurs running outside, one of his men gets crushed during the stampede as Mills hides under his car and takes the Indominus DNA with him, the Apatosaurus rams on his car and moves it Mills drops the bone and hides under his car again as the stampede continues) Eli Mills: (Screaming) (The stampede was over as he gets out of his van and sees the Indominus Rex bone unharmed and walks to it. As he was about to grab it, Rexy came out of nowhere grabbing him by her jaws and eats him, Eli's right leg got ripped off as the Carnotaurus grabs it and eats it, then Rexy headbutts the Carnotaurus scaring it away and she lets out a victorious roar. The Tyrannosaurus Rex now walks away towards the forest, her foot crushes the Indominus Rex DNA ultimately ending the creation of future hybrid dinosaurs and Indominus Rex returning once and for all) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes